User blog:Yateley/HSS and me
It's now just over a year since I started playing HSS, on Sat 21st Feb 2015. I was on Level 10 in less than a week, Level 14 in less than a month, Level 30 in less than a year. I was on Level 16 for 34 days so that was my slowest level. Very early on I decided I wouldn't purchase any Rings and just play HSS without aid. That didn't last very long, on the 6th March I purchased my first Rings to pay for new Quests. I unfortunately missed the Julian's Secret Quest because it expired without me noticing, since then I think I've only declined two Quests, Zombie Run and The Wes Test. I haven't used Rings on hardly any other purchases except for Quests and All-Stars. I joined the HSS forums the day after I started playing HSS on 22nd Feb 2015 but didn't post until 12th August. My first few posts were really only about HSS bugs, it wasn't until October that I started to post more regularly. I've been using this Wiki for a while now and I decided it was time to join and help update content if I could. I've really, really enjoyed playing HSS during the past year, no other app has caught my attention as much as this one. Over Christmas (2015) I did download and start playing Hayday, which I enjoyed to begin with but after 8 days I deleted from my tablet. A friend of mine has been playing it for a while and he is a die-hard enthusiast of the game and spends a number of £'s every week on Diamonds so I wanted to see what it was all about. As mentioned, I did enjoy certain elements of it but there were too many things that I didn't like, it certainly is a game you need to pump money into to get the enjoyment out of it and I wasn't willing to do that. Strangely enough, I don't mind to much purchasing Rings for HSS. I don't think I spend that much, it's mostly topping up the Prom Throne, which is less than £2.50 a month and I haven't needed to top it up every month. 50p a week is OK as I can stop anytime I want. Not that I would want to, but if I did I could stop just like that. Well, until I next run out of Rings and a new Quest or All-Star appears, but I could stop anytime I wanted. Really... anytime I wanted... Yesterday I completed all the existing main Quests (i.e. I'm now at Level 32) so I wonder how I'll feel about the game as there will be long gaps before I can level up the school. The time it takes to purchase land is horribly slow so it will be difficult to expand much. There are still new side Quests released every week and new Classmate types are being introduced so there's still a lot of stuff to do. The Weekly Goals give something to strive for so they are a good addition I think. I've only spent the Tickets on the Exclusive Outfits, I don't have any interest in the random Regular or Premium Gifts. I do wish there was something a bit more, along the lines of the Weekly Goals that didn't require PB to create new content, which is why I like the idea of a Sports Stadium (or Theatre) concept to create non-story related Quests. OK, that's enough for my first (and maybe only) blog entry :) Category:Blog posts